


It Hurts

by Quarra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Kneeling, Non-explicit nude, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra
Summary: A quick little picture of Bucky post-wipe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a million years since I've drawn anything but Bucky was clawing out of my head, and here we are.


End file.
